


Blush blush

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Only Keith can make Shiro go wild with need.





	Blush blush

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this lovely art ](https://yumikoyukiart.tumblr.com/post/169537659221/yumikoyuki-aarnivalkeaa-yumikoyuki-i-think)

Shiro’s entire body is tingling. Keith’s been extra attentive tonight, Shiro had barely had to ask for anything before Keith had already done it. Whispered a joke against Shiro’s bicep, made Shiro laugh before swallowing that laughter. Keith had kissed his way lower and lower, had spent enough time on Shiro’s chest to make every single inch of it burn hot: had spent enough time on Shiro’s stomach to make it tighten further. 

Shiro keeps his eyes closed, his hand on Keith’s thick hair. 

“Y-you really are-” Shiro swallows hard, struggling to see in the dimly lit room. “Intent on torturing me, baby-” 

“Mmhmm, only the good kind of torture,” Keith whispers into Shiro’s hipbone- Shiro can feel his boyfriend’s smile. It’s hard to focus on it, however, because Keith’s hand is wrapped around Shiro’s cock, lazily pumping it. 

Keith gives it a few licks, tasting it like it was a lollipop and Shiro blushes hotter, hiding his face. “Keith-”

“What?” Keith’s grinning, Shiro knows it, but he’s also not doing anything except this infuriating teasing, his beautiful, hot, skillful mouth so close to Shiro’s burning need but Keith’s not going there.

“Baby,” Shiro says and it comes out as a whine. Whatever, he wants this, he needs this. He gets up on his elbows and gazes down to Keith. “Do you want me to beg?” 

Keith kisses his thigh, bites it gently and brings Shiro’s cock to his lips, giving it a kiss. “Yeah?” 

“You are a goddamn minx,” Shiro huffs, his sentence ending in a moan because right at that moment Keith decides to go for it: to open his lips, to slip out his tongue. He sucks Shiro halfway down, then back up, then further again, humming around the thick length like it was his favourite thing to do.

And it is. Keith’s favourite thing to do, after all, is to bring his boyfriend pleasure.

Shiro whines audibly and grabs a handful of Keith’s hair. “Ahn- good, baby, that’s good-” his face feels hot like a wildfire, as his world shrinks down to his cock and Keith’s mouth and that tongue, that goddamn tongue that Keith knows how to flick and twist and lick with, the sweet, clever, warm lips wrapped so snugly around Shiro’s length. 

Shiro’s entire body trembles when Keith suddenly quickens his pace and then slows it down, then quickens it again. Shiro moans again, pulling Keith’s hair but Keith merely sucks him quicker, warmer, better. In here, in their room, Shiro can be just as loud, just as uninhibited as he wants- in here, they can both be limitless. 


End file.
